Redemption
by DMBfan
Summary: sequel to Addiction. No sins goes unpunished. One man must face a secret that has haunted him for a long time. And with it comes a web of lies, deception, and murder. And two twins are caught in the middle. Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

First off I want to thank everyone who read Addiction. We couldn't have done it without you. I'm going at this solo at first but hopefully Sillver will rejoin me later on. If you're new, read Addiction first. For those returning readers, this one is much darker and intense. I hope you all like it. Please review. This means a lot ot me.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

Jack Miller was tired, grumpy, and had a bad headache. The sounds of early morning Boston beat into his head like a jackhammer as he walked into St. Sophie's Memorial Hospital. The lobby was crowded and noisy. Jack made his way to the pediatric wing, which he knew would be quiet. It always was. No matter how crowded it was, people always kept their voices down so as not to disturb the young patients.

Jack found his ex-wife Kathy talking with their sons doctor outside the room. Kathy nodded at Jack as he walked up.

"Any change?" asked Jack. Dr. Peter Gorman, a kind pediatric surgeon, turned to Jack.

"Yes. Luke's brain is fully recovered. There is no more danger or neurological problems. The only thing left is the exploratory surgery tomorrow on his stomach," explained Gorman. Jack groaned. Luke needed more surgery. Kid had suffered enough.

"Is he awake right now?" asked Jack.

"He's eating breakfast and watching cartoons. Go right in," replied Kathy as she followed Gorman to his office. Jack sighed and headed for his son's room. Luke was sitting up in bed, slowly eating some oatmeal and watching Scooby-Doo. He looked up and smiled as his dad walked into the room.

"Hey, dad," he greeted in a weak but cheerful voice.

"Hey, punk. Feeling OK?" asked Jack as she kissed Luke on the top of his head and sat down. Luke nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks to the make up work I did I ended up with a B in school," replied Luke. Jack nodded.

"That's good. You must have done a lot of makeup work," concluded Jack. Luke nodded, his eyes going wide. Jack chuckled.

"I saw you on TV, Dad," exclaimed Luke. Jack sighed.

"You saw that. huh?" asked Jack. Jack and his team had recently taken down a crack house full of heavily armed dealers with itchy trigger fingers. They killed every single one of them and confiscated thousands of dollars worth of cocaine and ecstasy. Jack was supposed to be getting an award.

"All my friends think it's cool. They wish their Dads were as cool as you," explained Luke with pride.

"What friends?" asked Jack.

"All my soccer friends. My friends from youth group-"

"Mom still takes you to that," interrupted Jack.

"Yeah. It's just something to do on Wednesday nights. The people at the church are cool," explained Luke.

"But it's all religious and stuff," moaned Jack.

"And what's wrong with that? I like learning about Jesus," exclaimed Luke, giving his dad a dirty look.

"But we're not religious," argued Jack.

"It doesn't matter," retorted Luke, throwing his arms out.

"OK, OK. So they think I'm cool. I get it," concluded Jack.

"Some of the moms don't think you're a good role model but-"

"Woah, woah. They what?" asked Jack, interrupting again.

"Matthew Walker's mom thinks your job is sinful," explained Luke. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What does she do?" asked Jack. Luke shrugged.

"And who is she to judge me?" asked Jack. He could feel his temper boiling. Always someone criticizing him. Now the parents of Luke's friends were up in arms.

"What are you two arguing about?" asked Kathy as she came in the room.

"Apparently there's a religious sect that thinks I'm the devil," explained Jack.

"That is not what I said!" defended Luke. Kathy chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"What? You know about this?" asked Jack.

"Jack, you're a narcotics officer. You're little shootout is all over the news. Of course these women are nervous about their children hanging out with you," reasoned Kathy. Jack was about to start off on a rant when his beeper went off. He groaned as he checked the number.

"Captain?" asked Kathy.

"Worse. Homicide. Some drug dealer must have been blown away and they want my help," replied Jack as he stood up. He gave Luke a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you, buddy," said Jack as he started to leave. He gave Kathy a small smile and left, not looking forward to whatever homicide had waiting for him. Kathy sighed and sat down next to her son.

"Dad's in a bad mood," exclaimed Luke with a frown.

"He's just stressed, baby. That's what happens when a shootout makes it on the news. Lot of people ask a lot of questions," explained Kathy as she brushed some stray hairs off Luke's forehead.

"Mom, don't," complained Luke as he pushed her away. Kathy grinned and kissed Luke on the cheek. Luke groaned as she did it again.

"Ok, MOM, OK," surrendered Luke. Kathy smiled and sat back as Luke went back to his breakfast and the continuing adventures of Scooby Doo

……………….

Zack Martin put on his hat as he stepped out into the Boston sun. The city was alive and Zack was thrilled because it was the first day of summer and that meant that every week there was a big fat bonus at the bike garage where Zack worked as a messenger. Zack's brother Cody yawned as he followed his brother to the bus stop.

"So this guy Alex is willing to give me a job?" asked Cody. Zack turned to look at his brother and nodded.

"Yep. He just lost two guys and is short handed," replied Zack as the bus pulled up. He and Cody got on and found a seat in the back. The bus was nearly to maximum capacity.

"And the jobs easy?" asked Cody. Zack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes. Very easy. And it pays well too," replied Zack. "And Alex will give you the easy route first."

"Such as?" asked Cody.

"The Tipton. Always at least one trip there a day. Mostly stuff for Arwin," replied Zack. "Don't expect any tips." Zack and Cody both laughed at the joke.

"How about the other workers?" asked Cody.

"Their cool. Most everyone keeps to themselves. Alex makes sure there is no problems," explained Zack.

"He's the only supervisor?" asked Cody as the bus made a sharp turn and some people were flung around. The driver held up a hand in apology.

"Pretty much. Paula sometimes takes over if Alex has to run but mostly it's Alex," answered Zack. The boys sat in silence for the rest of the trip. Zack was hoping that Alex would trust him enough to send him to some of the major corporate offices downtown. Those were some serious tippers there. Cody was hoping that he wouldn't mess up. Zack would never let him hear the end of it.

…………..

"Mom, we're going to be late!" Tyler Stevens moaned as he sank down in his seat. His mother, Carson, looked over at him.

"It's a traffic jam, Tyler. I can't do anything about it," explained Carson as she moved forward an inch. Her pager went off for the fifth time that morning.

"You're going to be in trouble," warned Tyler as Carson checked the number.

"I thought I had the day off," exclaimed Carson as she got out her cell phone.

"Obviously not," muttered Tyler.

"Tyler," snapped Carson sternly. Tyler stuck out his bottom lip and sunk down in his seat. He always got cranky when he was running late. He was currently on his way to a baseball game at the park. His team was going up against some team visiting from Salem. The coach of Tyler's team knew the other coach or something. It was good practice for both teams.

Carson sighed as Henry White's phone rang for a third time. For one of the top homicide detectives in Boston, he never answered his phone.

"White, here."

"It's about time, Henry. What's so important you need to page me five times on my day off?"  
"Six dead drug dealers and Jack and his team invading our turf."

"They're harmless. They won't bite."

"I really need you to help me fight them off. Jack respects you. He'll listen to you." Carson sighed. She had promised Tyler a movie after the game with some of his friends. He'd be pissed if she blew that off.

"I can make a brief cameo. Where are you?"

"Warehouse on 5th Street. Can't miss it. Cops everywhere. See you in a bit." White hung up. Carson shook her head as she put her phone away.

"Mom, you promised you would take us to the movies this afternoon," whined Tyler.

"And I will. I just need to go take care of something real fast," assured Carson.

"Mom you always say that and I end up sleeping over at Ryan or Greg's," complained Tyler. "I thought you transferred to homicide so you could spend more time with me?" Carson sighed and put a hand on Tyler's head.

"I promise you we'll spend some time together. Maybe take that trip to the Bahamas we've been planning," exclaimed Carson. Tyler smiled brightly, his dimples sticking out.

"Really?" he asked. Carson nodded.

"I promise. Next month. I'll get the travel arrangements together," assured Carson. Tyler nodded. He blushed and made a funny face as Carson kissed his head. They both jumped as a car horn blasted. The traffic jam was over. Tyler giggled as Carson continued to drive towards the ballpark.

…………..

Vic Gordon sighed as he pulled into his former driveway. He had given up most everything to his wife two years earlier when they divorced, mainly for his kids sake, and now lived in a small apartment downtown. Nancy Gordon was waiting for Vic on the front porch.

"You're late," she exclaimed as Vic woke up.

"Sorry. Jack called. Had to explain to him why I'll be late today," apologized Vic. Nancy nodded.

"Kyle and Joseph ready?" asked Vic.

"Yeah. You know where to take them?" asked Nancy as she led Vic into the house.

"Kyle's hockey team is having a pool party at Kevin Terrell's place and Joseph is spending the day with Andrew Sopher. And yes, I know where both places are," replied Vic. Nancy nodded as she headed into the playroom where Vic's youngest son, Ethan, was sitting in front of the TV. As usual he was staring off into space instead of watching it.

"How's he doing in school?" asked Vic as he sat down next to Ethan and put a hand on his arm. Ethan didn't respond.

"OK. Dr. Landon says he's getting a little bit better each day. He says we should consider enrolling him in the summer program," replied Nancy as she sat down on a chair. Ethan's eyes started to wander around the room. He made no sound and was very still.

It had been three years since Ethan had been diagnosed with autism. Three years since a serious need for finances had started. The economic and emotional strain had been too much for Vic and Nancy and they divorced a year later. With Nancy having mostly full custody, Vic was free to work overtime and squeeze out as much money as he could. They had two other boys to consider.

"Does he have therapy today?" asked Vic as Ethan finally realized Vic was there and smiled. Vic was one of the few people Ethan recognized.

"Yeah. Claire is taking him. I have to get some shopping done," explained Nancy. Vic and Nancy's middle son, Joseph, came downstairs at that time with an overnight bag.

"Hey, dad," greeted Joseph with a smile. Vic stood up and ruffled Joseph's hair.

"Hey, little man," replied Vic. "Where's Kyle?"

"He's coming," answered Joseph.

"Go put your stuff in the car. I'll be right out," ordered Vic. Joseph nodded and hurried out to his father's car. Vic turned back to Nancy.

"Want me to take Ethan to therapy?" asked Vic. Nancy shook her head.

"It's OK. I don't think you should miss that much work. Friday is a four hour long session," explained Nancy. Vic nodded, knowing that in reality Nancy didn't trust him. There were a few moments of awkward silence. It was broken as Kyle, the oldest son, came down the stairs with a towel around his neck and a baggy bathing suit on.

"Hi, dad," he greeted as he went to the car. "Bye, mom."

"Isn't he one for conversation?" asked Vic sarcastically. Nancy chuckled. Vic knelt down next to Ethan.

"Bye, buddy," he said. Ethan looked at his father and the smallest smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Vic kissed his youngest on the top of his head and stood back up.

"You need me to pick up as well?" asked Vic as he and Nancy walked outside.

"Joseph's spending the night and Jody Olsen offered to give Kyle a ride home," replied Nancy. Vic nodded and started walking to the car.

"Be careful, Vic," warned Nancy. Vic turned around and looked at his ex.

"You know at work," continued Nancy. She had been disturbed by the news of the shootout. She didn't like Vic to take chances with his life.

"I will. Don't worry. Call me if you need anything," replied Vic. Nancy nodded. She waved goodbye to Kyle and Joseph and went back in the house. Vic slid behind the steering wheel.

"Everyone buckled in?" asked Vic.

"Yeah," replied Kyle as he quickly put on his seatbelt.

"Then we are off," exclaimed Vic as he pulled out into the street. Vic and the boys joked and laughed as Vic headed to the heart of Boston's suburban sprawl

……………

The bike garage was buzzing when Zack and Cody showed up for work. Zack waved at two college age kids heading out. Alex Robbins was in the back, talking on the phone with someone. Cody sighed as he followed Zack towards his new supervisor's office. Zack paused at Alex's door and gently knocked. Alex nodded and waved him in. Zack and Cody slowly entered and waited quietly as Alex wrapped up his phone conversation.

"I can't get there. Today's a busy day." Alex sighed as the person on the other end of the line said something.

"Yeah I know him. He used to work for me." He rubbed his chin as the other person talked.

"I'll try to get there at noon. I promise. I got to go. I'll be in touch." Alex hung up and turned to the Martin twins.

"Zack. Good to see you. Need you to do my downtown runs today. Think you can handle that?" asked Alex. Zack anxiously nodded.

"Paula has a list for you. Go see her," ordered Alex.

"OK. This is Cody, my brother. We talked about him getting a job here," said Zack as he pulled Cody forward.

"Hi," greeted Cody, waving.

"Hey. Yes, I remember. I'll handle it," replied Alex.

"Have fun," exclaimed Zack to his brother as he went to get his assignments for the day. Alex held out his hand for Cody.

"Alex Robbins," greeted Alex.

"Cody Martin," replied Cody, shaking Alex's hand.

"Your brother tells me you're a hard worker," began Alex as he walked Cody through the garage.

"I try to be," answered Cody. Alex grinned.

"That's all I ask," said Alex as he led Cody to the main storage room. Zack wheeled his bike past them, nodding at Alex. Alex pointed towards a brand new top of the line Schwinn. Cody's mouth dropped.

"That's yours. Treat it like it was your only child," explained Alex. He handed Cody the standard issue bag of tricks.

"Radio, first aid clip, delivery forms, bike lock, pen, water bottle, all that good stuff. Each customer has to sing the form inside. No signature, no money," explained Alex. Cody nodded.

"OK. SO lets get you started. I'm giving you the Tipton route. You're responsible for all packages going to and coming from the Tipton. No big deal. Paula, my assistant supervisor, will help you with that." Alex handed Cody a package.

"Mr. Moseby is waiting," explained Alex, Cody shrugged as he put the package in the bag and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Call me on the radio if you need anything," said Alex.

"Sure thing," assured Cody as he wheeled his bike to the entrance. Alex carefully watched as Cody got on and rode into the hustle and bustle of the streets of Boston. Alex sighed as his phone rang.

"Yes," he answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Is the merchandise on its' way?" asked the caller.

"The boy just left."

"Good. Then it has begun." The caller hung up. Alex sighed and returned to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Remember this story? Man I am so sorry for the delay. Life can be so weird sometimes. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry that Zack and Cody aren't in it a lot yet. They will be. I promise. Please review. I'd appreciate it.

Chapter 2

Jack popped two Advil into his mouth as he walked into his team's meeting room. No one else in the department, except the higher ups, were allowed in here without permission. Jack flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. He did not feel like this today. He was able to rest for a few moments before his captain, David Reyes, rudely burst in without knocking.

"The sign says knock for a reason," growled Jack.

"Someone from IAD is here to see you," explained Reyes, his voice gruff. Jack shot up.

"What? What'd I do?" asked Jack as he stood up. Reyes sighed.

"According to them, a lot. I suggest you get to my office," replied Reyes. Jack groaned as he followed Reyes to the upstairs office. A well dressed man was standing up and staring out the window.

"Lieutenant," announced Reyes. The man turned around and grinned when he saw Jack.

"Detective Miller. I'm Lieutenant Derek Randolph, Internal Affairs," introduced the man as he stuck out his hand. Jack reluctantly shook it.

"Please, have a seat," offered Derek as he motioned for Jack to sit down. Jack sighed and sat down. Derek smiled as he sat down in Reyes' desk.

"I am officially informing you that you and your team are under investigation," began Derek. Jack gripped the arm of his seat.

"On what charges?" asked Jack.

"Corruption, extortion, drug dealing, murder. It's a laundry list of charges," replied Derek.

"It's bullshit," snapped Jack. Derek shrugged.

"My job is to find out if that's true," replied Derek.

"What murder are we being charged with?" asked Jack. Derek smiled smugly.

"Edgar Raines," he answered. Jack felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. Edgar Raines was the hit and run driver who had put Luke in the hospital.

"I was already investigated for that. I killed him in self defense," defended Jack.

"I'm reopening the investigation. I don't think it was looked into properly," explained Derek.

"The city is backing you up in this?" asked Reyes, coming to Jack's defense. Derek smiled.

"Yes as a matter of fact they are. Detective Miller and his team have been raising red flags for awhile," explained Derek.

"We've been active for less then six months," snapped Jack, his temper boiling.

"That doesn't matter. I am going through with this investigation. We will begin preliminary questioning later today. I suggest you find a lawyer, Detective Miller. You're the one facing the murder charge," retorted Derek, not swayed by Jack's anger. Jack narrowed his eyes.

"I did not murder Edgar Raines. We came under fire when we went to bring him in," sneered Jack. Derek simply grinned.

"Then you have nothing to hide," he said. "We're done here." Reyes motioned for Jack to follow him. Jack gave Derek a dirty look and left. Reyes led him back to the meeting room.

"What the hell is this, Captain?" asked Jack as Reyes closed the door. Reyes held up a hand.

"I did my best to dissuade IAD from doing this. Randolph has you in his crosshairs. There's no stopping him," explained Reyes. Jack ran a hand down his face and sighed.

"Alex is undercover. He's been undercover for four years. He's fucked if IAD goes after him," said Jack. Reyes sighed.

"I'm going to do my best to protect Alex. Randolph knows about the undercover thing. He's been warned not to ruin it," assured Reyes. Jack sighed.

"What about Shane and Vic? What are the charges against them?" asked Jack.

"Vic is being charged with extortion, drug possession, and accessory to murder. Shane's being charged with extortion and embezzlement. Alex, I'm not sure yet," answered Reyes. Jack groaned and sat down.

"This is bad. This is, the worst," he muttered. Reyes sighed.

"Jack, I'm going to do my best to help you guys. You're the best I have and I won't let this guy take you down. At least not without a fight," assured Reyes. Jack nodded.

"Thanks, captain," he replied.

"But Jack, God help you if you did kill that driver in cold blood," warned Reyes. Jack nodded.

"In the meantime, business as usual. Homicide wants our help on that multiple shooting. Carson's working it so work with them through her. Let me know if you need anything," explained Reyes. Jack nodded. Reyes left to go deal with his other detectives. His words rang through Jack's head. _"God help you." _Yes, God help him.

……………………….

Cody arrived at the Tipton ten minutes after leaving the garage. Moseby was herding guests and employees through the lobby. Business as usual.

"Hey, Mr. Moseby," greeted Cody as he took the package out of the bag.

"Cody. Ah, I see you're following in your brother's footsteps," replied Moseby. Cody shrugged.

"I guess," he said. "Here you go." Moseby graciously took the package form Cody and signed the form.

"Arwin has a package that needs shipping. Would you mind taking it?" asked Moseby.

"Not at all. It's my job," replied Cody. He headed down towards the basement, where Arwin Hockhauser's office and bedroom was located. Arwin was a weirdo and the maintenance man of the Tipton. He got along well with Zack and Cody and had a crush on their mother, Carey. Cody found Arwin working on fixing a vacuum cleaner.

"Hey, Arwin," greeted Cody.

"Hey, Cody. I thought you were working today," replied Arwin.

"I am. Zack got me a job at the bike messenger place he works at," explained Cody.

"Oh great. Then you can take my package to Alex," exclaimed Arwin as he stood up.

"Man, this Alex guy is popular," said Cody as Arwin handed him a rather large package. Cody shoved it in his bag.

"He's the best there is. I wouldn't trust anyone else but Alex," replied Arwin. Cody nodded.

"Well, I better get going. See you later, Arwin," exclaimed Cody.

"Take care, Cody," replied Arwin as Cody left. He sat back down and went to work on the vacuum. Everything was in play. He just had to wait.

…………….

Kyle Gordon sighed as his father pulled into the police station parking lot. The pool party had been cancelled at the last minute. The Terrell's pool had some major clogs in it. Vic would take Kyle home eventually but he had to check in at work.

"How long will you be, Dad?" asked Kyle as he got out of the car.

"Not long at all. I promise. Just got to check in," replied Vic as he led Kyle into the building. Narcotics had gotten a new building a few years back and now were dug in deep to Boston's drug world. It was one of the ten best narcotics forces in the United States. They usually worked hand in hand with homicide.

Vic found the meeting room empty. Strange. Kyle took a seat on the couch as Vic looked through some files. Jack came in at that moment, looking tired and angry.

"You OK?" asked Vic as Jack sat down.

"No. We've got a big problem," replied Jack. Vic turned towards Kyle.

"Kyle, could you step outside for a minute please?" asked Vic. Kyle raised an eyebrow but got up anyway.

"Sure," he said and left, leaving Jack and Vic in privacy. Vic turned back to his friend and supervisor.

"I'm listening," said Vic as he leaned against the table.

"IAD is investigating the team," explained Jack. Vic felt his heart skip a few beats.

"What? Why?" asked Vic. Jack shrugged.

"Corruption, extortion," exclaimed Jack.

"Is that it?" asked Vic.

"No. They're going to look into Edgar Raines death," explained Jack. Vic groaned and put a hand on his head and sat down.

"I can't believe this," moaned Vic.

"Yeah well, join the club," replied Jack as he leaned against the wall.

"Do Alex and Shane know?" asked Vic.

"I left a message on Alex's cell. He'll let Shane know," answered Jack.

"So what do we do? Lawyer up?"

"I think that's best. Without a lawyer we're going to get our asses chewed up and spit right back out." There was a knock at the door. Jack sighed and went over to answer it. Reyes was standing in the doorway.

"Vic, you're wanted in my office," explained Reyes.

"For what?" asked Vic.

"IAD wants to see you," replied Reyes. "And it's not an option." Vic sighed and stood up. Jack pulled him aside for a second.

"Don't tell that prick anything," warned Jack.

"I got this, Jack. Don't worry," assured Vic. Jack sighed as he watched Vic follow Reyes. Kyle tried to follow but Vic motioned for him to stay back. Kyle sighed and sat back down in the chair he had planted himself in. Jack could see Derek waiting for Vic as Reyes and Vic headed up the stairs.

Derek grinned as Vic and Reyes entered.

"Detective Gordon. Good to see you. Have a seat," offered Derek.

"I'll stand thank you," replied Vic.

"Suit yourself. I am informing you officially that you are under investigation by IAD," began Derek.

"On what charges?" asked Vic, clenching his fists. Nothing made his blood boil more the an Internal Affairs agent.

"I was getting to that. Extortion, money laundering, embezzlement, corruption. You're also being charged with being an accessory to murder in the shooting of Edgar Raines," answered Derek.

"That is absolute bullshit," snapped Vic.

"Yeah, well we'll see. I will begin preliminary questioning today. Stick around the station. Lets not get off on the wrong foot," continued Derek. Vic groaned and left, not looking at Reyes. Vic felt like punching something.

"Come on, Kyle. We're leaving," exclaimed Vic as he headed for the front door.

"Where are we going?" asked Kyle anxiously as he ran to catch up with his father.

…………..

Carson didn't feel comfortable coming back to narcotics. Too many people who were bitter about her leaving. Jack Miller included. Their relationship had been starting to get back into friendly territory but then Carson decided to transfer to homicide. She had grown apart from Jack in the past month. Carson met with Jack in the task force meeting room.

"Where's the rest of your guys?" asked Carson as Jack shut the door.

"Shane's helping Alex out with some stuff. Vic's dropping his son off back home. Just me right now," replied Jack.

"Something wrong?" asked Carson. Jack looked tired and worried.

"Yeah. Three letters. IAD," he replied.

"What do they want?" asked Carson.

"To crucify me for killing the asshole who hit Luke," answered Jack.

"Just get a good lawyer and fight off those IAD jerks," offered Carson. Jack shook his head.

"There's more to it. They're going after all of us. This guy, Randolph, looks at me like I'm the devil himself. He's going to be relentless," explained Jack. "So what do you need, Carson?"

"You were talking to Alex this morning when you were at the crime scene. Then you left. My partners and I want to know what you talked about," explained Carson. Jack scoffed.

"White send you down here because he's too chicken shit to face me?" asked Jack.

"I volunteered actually," replied Carson. Jack sighed.

"One of the victims used to work for Alex. His name was Tavon Jamison. He was a major dealer once upon a time. Then the Irish shut him down. He spent the rest of his life trying to reclaim his empire," explained Jack.

"So you think the Irish had him and five of his buddies killed?" asked Carson. Jack shrugged.

"It's worth looking into," he said. Jack and Carson both jumped as the door opened and Derek Randolph came bursting in. He smiled as he approached Carson.

"I knew it was you. Oh man. Carson Stevens. It's such an honor to meet you. Derek Randolph," exclaimed Derek as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you," replied Carson coldly as she shook Derek's hand. Jack glared at Derek as he looked around the room.

"So this is it? You're nest, Jack?" asked Derek.

"What the fuck do you want?" asked Jack. Derek paused and looked at Jack. His mouth twisted into a sinister grin. He turned his gaze to Carson.

"Detective Stevens, you are being investigated by IAD for your connection to the narcotics task force and your possible involvement in illegal activities. I suggest you get an attorney." Derek grinned as he went to the door and started to leave. He turned and looked at Carson and Jack.

"Have a nice day," he said and left, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
